The invention is based on a apparatus for the removal of solid components from the exhaust gas of internal combustion engines. Filtering soot from gas flows with electrostatic filters is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 1 557 157. This method attains good filtering results even in the case of the smallest soil particles. The precondition for a high degree of cleansing with the aid of such filters is a low flow velocity on the part of the medium to be cleansed. In the case of soot precipitation, which is particularly of interest in self-igniting internal combustion engines, this results in very large flow cross-sections, the consequence of which is that the electrostatic filter becomes so large that it can be accommodated only very poorly in a motor vehicle driven by an engine. In particular, the locations where such a filter can be accommodated are relatively distant from the point where the exhaust gas exits from the combustion chamber. At such locations the exhaust gas as it arrives has already been greatly cooled down, so that water condenses from it. Together with the soot which has been precipitated out, this causes shunting which reduces the effectiveness of the electrostatic filter. A further problem in the known apparatus is the removal of the precipitated soot. In the above known apparatus, a gas-permeable filter cartridge is provided as the intercepting filter. This cartridge must be changed at relatively brief intervals. A cyclone filter which is also generally provided and precedes the intercepting filter must also be emptied at regular intervals. Satisfactory functioning accordingly requires complicated monitoring apparatus for the system.